Como um conto
by Ghost Gloom
Summary: U.A. Oneshot "...fui protagonista de um conto que começou pelo fim. Um fim que gerou um novo começo." sasusaku


Disclaimer: Primeiro

**Disclaimer: Primeiro... se Naruto fosse meu ia ter o meu nome beeem grande lá no manga... -.-''**

Já passava da meia noite e lá estávamos: um pequeno grupo de beberrões na casa dos Uzumaki comemorando os seis anos de casados de dois de nossos amigos mais íntimos: Naruto e a tímida Hinata.

Seis anos num relacionamento surreal. Era uma vida tão perfeita a que eles levavam que por muitas vezes acreditei ser uma figurante no grande conto de fadas no qual eram Naruto e Hinata os protagonistas.

Não deixava de me sentir feliz pelos dois, mas... Eu tinha inveja. Inveja de não ser eu a princesa num belo conto. De não ter um príncipe que prestasse ao meu lado. Nem _ele_ eu tinha mais.

Estávamos todos num estado de embriaguez total. Eram poucos os que escapavam. Ino e Sai estavam se comendo no sofá; Temari bêbada ao lado do Preguiçoso do Shikamaru que não bebeu absolutamente nada, pois segundo ele seria muito _problemático pra voltar pra casa depois_; Ten Ten sentada no colo de Neji falando qualquer coisa sem sentido; Gaara no bar conversando com Kankurou, seu irmão adorado, e o gordinho; Naruto enlaçando o pescoço de Hinata e sussurrando alguma coisa, que seja lá o que quer que seja, a estava deixando mais vermelha que uma pimenta.

E eu estava no terceiro copo de Uísque tentando a todo custo ignorar a presença daquele ser à minha frente.

Aquele ser que muitas vezes me possuiu. Aquele que trazia com sigo toda a inexpressividade do mundo concentrada em seu semblante sereno e a frieza e arrogância que só aqueles portadores do nome _Uchiha_ eram capazes de possuir.

- Estamos indo – comunicou Neji, primo da Hinata, que carregava Ten Ten que parecia protestar – Até.

- Também estamos indo, A Ino não ta legal...

- Saaaai... Eu tô ótimaa...

- Sua problemática – Praguejou Shikamaru que parecia ter acabado de acordar.

- Calado Shikamaruu... Hehehe! – Temari já era bem esquisita sóbria...

- Vamos embora preguiçoso. Pegue-a e a ponha em seu carro. Vou logo atrás com os rapazes – Gaara ainda com a cara de "coisa ruim" dele – É pra hoje. – E mais mandão e autoritário que qualquer outro.

- Complicou...

- Calem a boca vocês – Ele tinha que falar – Todos me irritam – Idiota, até você se irrita consigo mesmo... Estou pensando muita merda aqui...

- Olha a bagunçaa! TEME ME PASSA A GARRAFA!!

- Nem pensar! Você vai pra cama agora.

- HEHEHE... FAZER O QUEEE HINA-CHAAAN??

Incrível como ela conseguia corar daquele jeito.

- Poupe-nos de seus shows Naruto – Neji estava um pouco encabulado com a situação – Vamos todos e deixemos que Hinata cuide do _taradão_ ai...

- Neji! – Se ela ficar mais vermelha morre!

Saímos todos juntos, Neji e Ten Ten pegaram um táxi. Shikamaru levou Temari e levou Ino e Sai de caronas. Gaara foi a seu carro com o irmão e o gordinho. Despedi-me e segui o meu caminho.

Um caminho extremamente curto.

Senti uma mão grande e gélida segurando a minha, me impedindo de conseguir realizar qualquer movimento, o mínimo que fosse eu não podia. Virei o rosto para fitar o homem a minha frente.

- Te assustei rosadinha? – Perguntou zombeteiro.

- Poderia me soltar?

- Não me diga que a minha Rosada não me quer mais – Um sorriso brincava em seus lábios. Um dos poucos que ele dava normalmente para mim quando estávamos juntos.

-... – Eu nunca soube bem o porquê mais nunca as palavras me vinham naquelas horas.

Ele me abraçou a afundou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Sua respiração quente me incomodava pelo simples fato de me fazer delirar, a boca que agora passeava por minha pele e subia em busca de meus lábios dava-me nojo por ser tão saborosa e ele parecia ser incrivelmente repugnante pelo fato de eu amá-lo tanto. Um verdadeiro paradoxo.

Beijamos-nos ardentemente em meio a rua deserta e o vento frio daquela noite escura nada era comparado ao calor que exalávamos.

Acordei com os primeiros raios do sol batendo em meu rosto. Estava novamente naquele mesmo apartamento, naquela mesma cama e minha nudez coberta apenas pelo edredom. Vir-me-ei e fui de encontro a dois orbes ônix que me fitavam intensamente.

Não ousamos quebrar o contato visual por um bom tempo e o silêncio tão acolhedor naquele momento me ensurdecia. Ele não mudava. Não demonstrava seus sentimentos, afinal, aquele era o Sasuke, _Uchiha Sasuke._

- A partir de agora, você é minha propriedade. E não ouse dizer não, pois não irá adiantar.

- Do que esta falan... – Fui silenciada pelo indicador de Sasuke que pousava em meus lábios, impedindo-me de falar qualquer coisa.

- Aqui – Estendeu-me uma caixinha de veludo preta – Abra.

Ao abrir e ver o conteúdo da bendita caixa, não controlei o despencar de minha lágrimas. Uma Bela aliança de ouro com um grande diamante e com um "SasuSaku" Gravado em seu interior.

- Olha – Mostrou-me sua mão – eu também tenho o que indica que também sou seu.

- Sasuke...

Ele sorriu de uma maneira tão serena como eu nunca havia visto antes.

- Vamos dar a notícia aos outros mais tarde e...

- Por quê?

- Por que eu não vivo sem ti – Abaixou a cabeça fitando algum ponto invisível -... A-amo v-vo-voc-cê... – Não gaguejou por nervosismo. Aquilo era uma punhalada em seu ego, admitir seu amor era algo inimaginável para alguém como ele.

- Eu também te amo, demais Sasu.

Ele ergueu seu rosto com um meio sorriso e riu baixinho para logo depois dizer:

- Eu já sabia.

Seu ego já estava curado.

- Casamos em Maio.

Mais uma vez sorri. Envolveu-me um abraço terno. Correspondi e beijei seu rosto.

Pela primeira vez o ouvi dizer que me amava e pela primeira vez senti toda a angústia e insegurança esvaírem do meu ser.

E foi também pela primeira vez, que fui protagonista de um conto que começou pelo fim. Um fim que gerou um novo começo.

_Sabe Hinata, eu já não a invejo mais._

**Owarii**

**Reviews? Eh véi... Elas serão muito bem vindas!! n.n**

**Vai no "GO" ai em baixo :Db**


End file.
